Dead Worm Walking
by Strider Holly
Summary: My first fanfic! Some swearing, violence, ect.


Dead Worm Walking   
  
Part 1: Savior  
  
note: I do not own anyone except for my characters. WWF superstars are owned by Vince McMahon. Vince McMahon is owned by Satin. Satin is owned by Hitler. Hitler is a motherf***er, ect. The main character is based upon a created wrestler I made in Smackdown! 2: Know your role.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
P.S. The event is based upon Smackdown! of 3/22/01, an alternate situation happens, though.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JR: .... Kane put up a valiant effort, but the odds were just too much for him.  
  
Heyman: JR, you suck! The author sucks! The WWF sucks! And another thing, I-***Tries to speak, but is attacked by the author and replaced by Jerry "The King" Lawler***  
  
JR: ... WOO!!! ***Get's down on his knees and praises the Lord***  
  
Author: Don't mess with a Holly! *** punts Heyman in the groin, and then drags him off***  
  
Meanwhile, in the ring, Kane is being mutilated by the Big Show and Triple H. This goes on for a minute, but is interrupted as the Undertaker walks down the ramp, handcuffed, fighting off the "cops." Once he makes his way into the ring, he is beaten up by the Big Show and Triple H. The "cops" hold the Undertaker while Triple H grabs a microphone.  
  
Triple H: I see you discovered my little plan. These aren't real cops. These are some of my friends that I had help me. The real cops went home hours ago.   
  
Triple H continues to go on a pointless banter, boring the hell out of the Author and the fans. Triple H finally stopped talking, went outside the ring, grabbed a sledgehammer from under the ring (Who the hell puts this stuff under the ring, anyways?), climbs back into the ring, and nails the Undertaker in the head. I'm not talking about when he puts his hand over the head of the sledgehammer, I mean he knocked him in the head like someone hitting a pinata with a bat. As you can expect, Undertaker is pretty much out of it, and it takes the combined effort of all five of Triple H's friends and the Big Show to hold down the Big Red P***ed Off Machine.   
  
Triple H: You see, Undertaker, there is one fact that you must accept. That you CAN NOT BEAT THE GAME! ***He grins menacingly, staring at the sledgehammer in his hands. A sick, twisted thought passes through his head*** Dead man, lets see what happens when the dead die.  
  
Triple H grasps the deadly object, hoists it high into the air, and...  
... and then it happens. Music begins playing (The music is Simon Diamond's entrance music. I particulary like it a lot. If anybody can tell me what it is called, I would appreciate it.) as everyone is confused as to what is happening. A few fans look up into the rafters to see a strange looking man standing on a beam. He is oddly dressed, wearing a black shirt with a blue flame design arching up over the shoulders and on to the back, with over that an open vest with a dragon-shaped blue flame design on the left side going around the back onto the right side. He is wearing a pair of black jeans, with a blue zig-zag design on both sides, and a pair of black sneakers. His more peculiar features are his gloves, which are black and fingerless except for the pointer and middle finger, a V-shaped mask with a silver rim and black material that makes the wearers face hidden, and jet black hair that stands straight up that makes him look like a cousin of Scotty 2 Hotty. He looked down at the ring, and just stepped off the beam he was standing on. He did a forward flip on his way down, and landed on his feet, standing right in front of Triple H, who was shocked from the sudden appearance. The stranger was 5'11, and looked very youthful, like 20-21. The arena was quiet, wondering who he is and what he's doing here.   
  
Triple H: Wha-Wha- Who the hell are you?! Get out of here!  
  
Triple H was interrupted as the man snatched the microphone away in one swift motion, scaring the hell out of him.   
  
Stranger: ... You talk too much. ***The crowd goes nuts*** As for your question, the name is Worm.   
  
Worm's voice is surprising. It sounds cold, mechanical, almost lifeless.  
  
Triple H: Then why are you interrupting me?  
  
Worm: ***His words sound a tad bit venomous*** Maybe it's because I don't like having @$$holes mauling MY FAMILY!  
  
Triple H steps back in shock. Even Kane is in shock. Last time he checked, he only had one brother.   
  
Undertaker: ***He glances up at Worm, thinking*** ~Who is that? He says he's family, but the only family I have is Kane and Paul Bearer... wait... no, it couldn't be...~  
  
Worm: ***His voice is like hellfire, showing his true inner feeling, his rage building*** It's pretty sad when a man calls himself the best but tries everything to avoid actually having to back up his words.   
  
Triple H has the sledgehammer in his hands, and positions himself behind Worm.  
  
Worm: ***Continues, as if not knowing*** You made your first mistake assaulting Kane. You made your second mistake attacking the Undertaker. Triple H...  
  
Triple H, at that moment, swings the sledgehammer with all his might at Worm's temple. It looks like it is a direct hit, when at the last second Worm tilts his head sideways, letting the hammer pass over him. He turns to Triple H.  
  
Worm: That... was your last mistake.  
  
Worm jumps into the air and kicks Triple H right in the face, knocking him down. He turns towards the fake cops and ducks a running clothesline. He spins backward, and hits a back elbow smash, followed by another back elbow smash with the other arm, and ended with a spinning jumping back hook kick, cracking him on the back of the head. He procedes to follow suit and wreak havoc on the others, until he meets with the Big Show. He tries to fight him, but is caught around the neck by the big man. He procedes to lift him up for the chokeslam, but as he holds him in the air, Worm grabs his arm and takes him down in a single-arm DDT. Worm makes a slow cutting motion across his throat and slips behind the stunned Big Show. In an adrenaline rush, he holds his arms as if he is going to do a tiger suplex. In the middle of the move, he flips around, holds the Big Show and, in a superhuman effort, takes him down in a quick tombstone piledriver.   
  
JR: I'm speechless... ***just stares at the specticle***  
  
King: Oh my lord...  
  
Worm, seeing the paremedics come to help Kane and the Undertaker, runs off through the crowd.   
  
JR: I cannot believe the carnage that we have just witnessed!  
  
King: Some masked man just took out the Game and the Big Show!  
  
JR: Well, we have to move on to our next event...  
  
Undertaker is being wheeled on a stretcher into an ambulance, along with Kane.  
  
Undertaker: ***thinking*** ~So... you did live... brother... but how... you died...~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
note: I do know how old the Undertaker is, so don't flame me for that. You can still be old and have a young brother.  
  
So, did you like it? Please Review! 


End file.
